Nearly everyone has dropped an object into water or some other fluidic medium and been unable to retrieve the object for any number of reasons. Sportsmen, for example, may spend significant time in or around water when boating or fishing. As is often the case, a fishing pole or some accessory may be inadvertently dropped in the water. The first response to dropping an object is to lunge forward to grab the object before it falls out of sight. Lunging may not be particularly desirable as the tendency to slip and injury oneself may be significant. Another response may be to enter the water to retrieve the object. However, a lone boater may be unwilling to enter the water for any number of safety related reasons.
Over time, many devices have been developed to address this problem. Manufacturing issues, reliability issues, and size issues have all contributed to prevent development of an effective device for retrieving submerged objects. As such, fluid activated retrieval devices are presented herein.